Feliz Cumpleaños
by Livie-Everything
Summary: En su cumpleaños número 21, Gregory siente que le falta algo. Tal vez una visita inesperada le haga cambiar de parecer. / Gregtophe. Regalo de cumpleaños para Nairi


**Jamás pensé que volvería a escribir algo de South Park pero haré una excepción hoy. Feliz cumpleaños a mi hermoso Gregory, Nairi. Te dedico este one-shot en tu día tan especial. Gracias por todo linda.**

**South Park no me pertenece.**

1.

Contempló el espejo que yacía frente a él. Su propio reflejo le devolvió la mirada, inmutable. Un par de ojos azules, casi transparentes, que daban la apariencia de mirar a través, de no estar viendo nada en específico. Un atractivo rostro joven inexpresivo, como el mismísimo cristal que veía.

Hoy era su cumpleaños, pero toda emoción que Gregory era capaz de procesar se distanciaba mucho del entusiasmo. Continuó observándose, cualquier certificado de nacimiento aseguraría que tenía exactamente veintiún años y sin embargo, la fina línea de descontento que sus labios esbozaban, podía desmentir este hecho.

Gregory tironeó de su corbata negra, sintiéndose sofocado. Sólo se sintió complacido hasta que logró deshacer el estrecho nudo y la tira de tela cayó al suelo.

Sus padres, unas sobresalientes personas de sociedad, habían ofrecido una exclusiva fiesta en honor a su cumpleaños.

Así pues, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, en la primera planta de su hogar, se estaba llevando a cabo posiblemente la celebración del año. Gregory casi podía visualizarlo. Toda esa gente, ataviada en sus más elegantes prendas, aglomeradas en el enorme recibidor de la Mansión Yardale. Algunos rostros conocidos, otros por conocer. Algunos se interesarían sinceramente por felicitarlo, otros se esforzarían con sus sonrisas más falsas.

Había algo en esa situación que le repulsaba profundamente. Una parte de él se aferraba a odiar ese mundo tan superficial donde se había visto obligado a crecer. Pero al mismo tiempo, la otra parte se limitaba a recordarle continuamente los beneficios que todo esto le acarrearía.

Siempre había sido así. Desde que había tenido la mentalidad suficiente como para comprender, su padre le había enseñado la manera en que se administraba una vida basada en procesos que sólo traían resultados beneficiosos. En la mayoría de los casos, a costa de los demás.

De súbito, e interrumpiendo cualquier otro pensamiento, la puerta de su habitación fue abierta abruptamente. Gregory se permitió soltar un suspiro de mera resignación.

—En unos momentos bajo, padre. No es necesario azotar la puerta.

No se dignó a girar el rostro para encarar a su acompañante. No lo consideraba necesario. Así que mantuvo la mirada clavada en el espejo, esta vez, con semblante vacío, sin pensar en nada en específico. Solamente escuchó las bisagras de la puerta, cuando esta se cerró.

Gregory observó la silueta de una persona al acercársele. Había muy poca iluminación como para saber su identidad con sólo el apoyo del espejo, así que finalmente, se tornó sobre sus talones y le frunció el entrecejo a su nuevo acompañante.

Pero no era su padre.

— ¿Christophe? —inquirió Gregory, incapaz de ocultar la sorpresa en su voz. Carraspeó un poco, y luego se esforzó en poner un tono más duro. — ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Hola Gregory. No te ves muy contento de verme.

El sonido rasposo de su voz, característico de quién fuma mucho, fue lo suficiente como para mandar un par de escalofríos por su cuerpo. Mientras Gregory, ponía su empeño en mantenerse en un enfoque frívolo, Christophe continuó avanzando. Se detuvo en seco, cuando la única lámpara que yacía encendida, permitió que fuera visible.

Entonces Gregory pudo contemplarlo de verdad. Fue ahí cuando notó que en vez de caminar, trastabillaba encorvado, con una mano apretada contra el costado, oculta por debajo del chaleco negro de vestir. Estaba vestido completamente de negro, y Gregory agradecía esto, ya que podía asegurar que de haber traído una camisa blanca, ya estaría manchada de sangre.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Chris? —volvió a cuestionar, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

Christophe, en respuesta soltó una carcajada ronca. Después, se dejó caer sobre la cama de Gregory, que le observó como si acabase de cometer la mayor blasfemia del mundo. Christophe le ignoró, y se sentó al borde del colchón.

— ¿No vas a preguntarme cómo es que estoy así? —inquirió Christophe a su vez, al mismo tiempo que le miraba fijamente.

—No me interesa saberlo. De seguro andabas haciendo uno de tus trabajos sucios, y todo te salió mal, ¿me equivoco?

Aunque su intención era ofenderlo, Christophe volvió a reír, claramente divertido.

—Un idiota creía poder conmigo. Me tenía desarmado y dejé que me clavara un cuchillo—aclaró.

—Al parecer el idiota era otro.

—No, no. Utilicé ese cuchillo para apuñalarlo. — Dicho esto, Christophe retiró la mano de su chaleco, lentamente. Sus dedos salieron cubiertos en una tonalidad borgoña.

Gregory se encontró incapaz de apartar la vista de su mano manchada de sangre, y por primera vez, se permitió preocuparse por Christophe.

— ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Por qué? —inquirió Gregory, sintiendo algo similar a la desesperación. Christophe pareció notarlo, ya que abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Después de todo Gregory no era una persona que demostrase sus sentimientos abiertamente.

— ¿Después de seis meses sin llamarte, sin visitarte? Tal vez la fiesta que está aconteciendo en la planta de abajo responde tu pregunta.

—Al menos te tomaste la molestia de vestirte conforme la ocasión.

Christophe se mantuvo en silencio, mientras se quitaba escrupulosamente el chaleco, sin poder evitar gesticular una mueca de dolor al tocar accidentalmente su herida. Gregory, por su parte, avanzó lánguidamente hacia él. A pesar de la expresión de desaprobación en su rostro, tomó asiento junto a él, con cuidado de no perturbar mucho el colchón con su peso.

—Déjame ayudarte—susurró Gregory.

Christophe cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación que le provocaba la palma de su mano al tocar la piel desnuda de su cuello. Ni siquiera percibió como Gregory temblaba nerviosamente mientras deslizaba su mano hacia abajo, llegando al primer botón de la camisa negra.

Uno a uno, fue desabotonando cada uno de ellos, hasta que finalmente Christophe estuvo frente a él, con la camisa abierta. Gregory tragó saliva ruidosamente ante la visión de los planos lisos de su abdomen. Así que se obligó a desviar la mirada, tan sólo para encontrarse con los ojos de Christophe, que le observaban expectantes.

Como esperando algo.

—Espera, iré por unas vendas.

Tras decir esto, Gregory se precipitó hacia la puerta y se retiró de la habitación. Christophe nomás lo observó irse, con una expresión divertida curveándole los labios

2.

Gregory regresó más rápido de lo que Christophe había asumido que tardaría. Consigo, acarreaba una botella de alcohol, otra de agua y un poco de algodón. En esta ocasión, le fue más sencillo el sentarse junto a él, y adoptando una posición casi profesional, le despojó de la camisa negra.

—Dios mío —susurró, una vez que pudo contemplar su herida.

Era un corte de bordes irregulares, no muy profundo, pero aun de suficiente gravedad como para necesitar de puntos. La visión de brillante sangre roja era lo que resultaba chocante.

Exhaló e inhaló repetidas veces antes de comenzar a limpiar la herida, con un algodón empapado en alcohol. Gregory se limitó a darle leves golpecitos sobre el corte, agradecido de no estar en su lugar. La herida parecía ser capaz de doler un infierno.

—Ni me lo menciones—bromeó Christophe, para después morderse el labio inferior con fuerza, para reprimir cualquier sonido que indicase que la estaba pasando mal.

—Este no era la clase de reencuentro que me imaginaba—divagó Gregory, una vez que terminó con el alcohol. Descartó el algodón manchado de sangre, dejándolo sobre el colchón, sin tomar mucha importancia de si ensuciaba sus ostentosas sábanas. Luego asió de la botella de agua y la acercó hacia la zona afectada.

Un silencio tenso les embargó, al mismo tiempo que Gregory inclinaba la botella lo necesario como para que el agua corriese sobre la herida. Esta vez, Christophe soltó un gruñido por lo bajo.

—Pensé que eras un tipo rudo—admitió Gregory, con sorna, observando como la transparencia del agua se entremezclaba con el intenso rojo de su sangre, tornándose en una tonalidad rosada conforme bajaba.

Christophe no respondió, solamente esperó hasta que Gregory comenzó por colocar meticulosamente una gasa blanca en la sección afectada. Se limitó a ser un espectador, a estudiar la manera en que sus dedos se movían con agilidad y ligereza por encima de su abdomen.

—Listo—avisó Gregory, apartándose un poco. Entonces Christophe se percató de lo agitada que se encontraba su respiración, y optó por atribuírselo al dolor que sentía. —Pero tienes que ir al hospital una vez que te vayas de aquí.

En respuesta, Christophe asintió con la cabeza, una vez. Después comenzó a buscar algo en uno de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón. Tras unos escasos segundos, Christophe sacó un objeto brillante de su bolsillo, Gregory lo reconoció como un reloj de muñeca.

Automáticamente, Gregory llegó a la conclusión de que su propósito era conocer la hora.

— ¿Así que ya te vas? ¿Vienes, solicitas mis servicios de enfermero y...?

Pero antes de que Gregory continuase mascullando más quejas incoherentes, Christophe le interrumpió bruscamente.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo Christophe, ofreciéndole el reloj.

Mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos, Gregory advirtió que no era cualquier reloj, era un modelo nuevo, muy bonito y de oro, con etiqueta, de una reconocida marca nada barata.

—Ya sé que estás pensando… No fue robado. Lo compré yo mismo para ti.

—No debiste molestarte—replicó Gregory, súbitamente avergonzado. —Es demasiado.

—Eres un niño rico, para ti no es nada—refutó Christophe, restándole importancia.

Gregory abrió la boca de nuevo, para continuar con su debate, pero se vio incapacitado para hablar, una vez que Christophe posicionó sus labios sobre los suyos, silenciando cualquier posible replicación.

Y aunque su orgullo herido le gritaba que se apartara, no pudo.

Así permanecieron durante un largo rato, con sus labios moviéndose contra los del otro en sincronía. Con los brazos de Gregory, abrazándole por el cuello, y los largos dedos de Christophe enredándose entre sus cabellos rubios.

—Pero por otro lado —comenzó Christophe, rompiendo el beso. —Nada será suficiente para ti… en un buen sentido, por supuesto.

Después, retomaron su beso por un breve instante, antes de que Gregory fuese llamado escaleras abajo.

— ¿Volveré a verte? —preguntó Gregory, bajo el umbral de la puerta.

Desde la ventana abierta, Christophe le contempló.

— ¿Tendría sentido si mintiera y dijera no?


End file.
